Blog użytkownika:NorikoChan/Fairy Tail JN : Rozdział 27 : "Zasadzka Hadesa"
Saga Balam Plik:Ftjnr27.jpg Midnight : Nori-san , ty chora jesteś? Noriko : To jedyne rozwiązanie , Mid. Fiona : ... Mest : O co Ci biega , Fiona? Fiona : Dlaczego to ja w tym "planie" muszę być najbliżej róz? Mest : Nie wiem... Nie miej do mnie pretensji... Noriko : To wchodzicie w ten plan? Fiona : Ee tam... Ja zrobie to , co ja uważam za słuszne...(próbuje wciągnąc z kieszeni talizman) No żesz... Czego on musi być tak daleko? Mest : Co ty robisz? Fiona : Cicho bądź ! Będę gadała z moim byłym chłopakiem. Midnight : To ty miałaś chłopaka? Fiona : Aye... Niestety... Rozmowa magiczna (przez talizmany) Fiona : Yoo ... Lyon : Dawno nie dzwoniłaś , Fiona. Fiona : Nie czas na żarty , panie lodowy paniczu...(wkurza się) Lyon : Niech zgadne... Ktoś związał Cię różami? Fiona : The best ! Tyle , że nie tylko mnie... Lyon : Mesta też? Fiona : Aye... No i jeszcze : Wendy, Kinane , Cobre , Midnighta, Bickslowa no i Noriko... Lyon : No to the best... Mest powinien coś z tym zrobić. Bye. (rozłącza się) Koniec rozmowy magicznej Fiona : No to nam pomógł idiot... Mest : Ech... Że też ja na to wcześniej nie wpadłem... Fiona : ??? Mest : Czas na magię Doranbolta... Midnight : ??? Mest : Jeju... Brat mnie nauczył jednej sztuczki... Fiona : aaa ! Jużwiem o co ci biega... Mest : (teleportacja zbiorowa) Wszyscy wydostali się spod węzłów Midnight : Nani? Mest : Wciskałem kit ze sztuczką z bratem. Fiona : Coś mi tu nie gra... Mest : ??? Fiona : Coś tak jakby...Ogień? Zancrow : Yoo razy dwa ! Fiona : CO WY NIEŚMIERTELNI!?! Zancrow : Można tak powiedzieć... Azuma : Ale tym razem... Hades : Pojawiło się tu całe Grimoire Heart. Midnight : Czekaj czekaj czekaj...Ale po co wy tu? Hades : Chcemy wyłapać takie muchy jak wy. Wasza magia jest dość potężna , dlatego pojedynek na zagadki z Rustyrosem wam wystarczy. Fiona : Nic prostszego. Hades : Pewnie i tak nikt nic nie zrozumie. Rustyrose : Zaiste... Hades : Także , ja was tu zostawiam z Zancrowem i Rustym. Zancrow !- Wiesz co robić jak Rusty przegra... w co wątpię. Zancrow : Wiem ! Mistrzu... Hades : (Znika). Midnight : No to klops... Żadno z nas nie umie języka tego durnia. Mest : Mylisz się. Fiona umie. Fiona : Aye. Zancrow : To zaczynajcie bałwanki, bez urazy Rusty. Zaczniemy od Rusty'ego. Rustyrose : Chwała temu co świat w krwi fiołków pogrąży i zniszczy złych ludzi epicko-mrocznego świata w dzień obiecany. Fiona : Kwiat nadzei rozbłysnie na szarym świecie róż mroku. W najmniej spodziewanym momencie róża wiatru zmiecie wszystko , co drogą nie uczćiwości powstało na świecie wróżek. Rustyrose : A w kielichu miłosnym pojawi się krew ghoula i zatruje dobro na świecie... Fiona ; Stworzenia piekielne zmierzął się z rozbłyskiem stworzeń gniewu ognistego , a władca świata królowa miłości i świata pojawi się i ukarze tych , którzy przemądrzałością nie są godni , aby pić z kielicha wolności. Rustyrose : Em...Tego... Zancrow : Pogubiłeś się?! Widzę , że Fiona jest lepsza , niż myslałem. W takim razie -Bramo ukryta pokarz się! Ogień Bogów cię wzywa ! Uruchom się "Zasadzko Hadesa"!- Koniec rozdziału 27 , kontynuacja w rozdziale 28 pt.: "Przeczucie" Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku